


repay, repay

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is male, Reader is not Kris, What am I doing, god damn, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you fuck jevil in his cell. based off https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q956U4qSW-4. idkwhat else to say





	repay, repay

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if theres any typos or weird lines but im not fixing it its 4:30 in the morning this is my first time writing porn and i................am not going to spend time rereading this ever jshdkfjshdfkjsdhkfksjdfhkj have fun ig

the little figure behind the bars seems so happy to see you. at least, you think that's what his 'happy face' looks like. it's hard to tell. the castle's true basement is dark as hell and your eyes haven't yet adjusted to it. it doesn't help that he's standing so far away from the bars.

whatever. if he isn't happy now, he's gonna be ecstatic by the time you're done with him.

"USE YOUR KEY AND I'LL LET YOU BE FREE, FREE!" he seems impatient. briefly, you wonder how long he's been down here. he did say he had grown lonely, after all. when was his last visitor?

fishing the key out of your pocket, you realize there isn't a door to stick it in. apparently that isn't a problem, because suddenly... there is. and you have no key.

huh.

wait, how did he know you had the -

"WON'T YOU LET YOURSELF OUTSIDE?" he giggles, as if hearing your thoughts. now you're the one who's impatient. anticipation rushes through you, causing you to fiddle with the edge of your sleeve.

you push the cell door open and take a step inside. somehow the interior seems... different. you can't quite place it, but there's something about the inside of the cell which makes you feel more alert. more aware, like your senses were heightened upon entry.

"HEE HEE HEE! A VISITOR, VISITOR! NOW WE CAN PLAY!" he greets you with a funny little dance. now that you're 'free', you can see him better. he's so small. barely five feet tall, with a round face and chubby body. if you wanted to, you could probably pick him up. how cute.

"THANK YOU FOR KEEPING ME COMPANY, LIGHTNER!" oh, he's closer now. when did he move? the jester doesn't seem to understand the concept of personal space, but the tightness in your pants tells you that's a good thing. your eyes wander towards his golden teeth, long, sharp, and plentiful. how would those feel if they were digging into your skin, or grazing your neck, nipping in between moans and murmurs...?

fuck, you're desperate.

he says something about repaying you, something that you half miss due to your little daydream. you shoot jevil a smile as you reach down for your belt.

the lights in his eyes (you assume they act as his pupils) follow your movement. his expression falters as he tries to figure out what your intentions are. you can see the gears turning, a sight that makes you blow air out of your nose in a charmed, amused huff.

"why are you taking your pants off? what are you doing?" he's not sure how to react. you can hear it in his voice. was he not expecting this? he was the one who spoke about repaying you, after all. didn't you get a say in how that payment would be received? you wouldn't force it on him, of course not, but that didn't mean you weren't hoping he'd catch on.

you kick off your shoes, then slide off the belt and throw it to the ground nearby. who knows, you might end up using it for something soon. next are your pants, which you lazily slide out of your way. the both of you can clearly see your bulge through your briefs, but you reach down and trace it with your fingers anyways. just in case it needed a little extra emphasis.

"payment... a game." you answer him only after you realize he's too busy staring to speak. christ, he really is lonely, huh? maybe you aren't the only one around here who's desperate. or maybe this'll be his first time? nah, that can't be right. if seam's anything to go by, jevil's way older than you are. what a weird thought.

there's a moment of silence, before finally:

"...OOOOOOOH! VERY WELL!" his tail perks up like a dog's, waving back and forth in the air. in a flash his mitts are off and you've got his baby blue claws gripping your hips. wait, claws? you jump, feeling them scratch you as jevil slides to his knees. "I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK, DICK!"

he slips his fingers under the waistband, pulling your briefs down like he's a dying man. looks like he isn't pulling any punches. still, the thought of claws and teeth being so close to your dick is as frightening as it is exhilarating. you try to warn him to be careful, but the words get caught in your mouth as he drags his tongue across your length. the sound you make is more of an "pl-uohfffuh..." than it is a "please do not shred my penis."

he giggles a lot, you notice, as he does just that for the umpteenth time. it's endearing in a funny way, so you don't bring it up. at least he seems to be having fun, what with the laughter and the eagerness behind his movements. you knew you'd make him happy, though the fun's only just begun.

you hum in approval as he takes you into his mouth. one hand stays gripping your hip, fingers streaked with red from the tiny wounds he gave you earlier. another reaches down to cup your balls. he bobs his head with no discernible rhythm and you're not sure whether you should be thankful for how fast he's going or fearful for your junk's safety. all things considered, he's doing a pretty good job of not mangling you, so you figure relaxing a bit won't be too bad for your health. you lift one of your hands to the back of his head, supporting him.

he can't quite take all of you, but god, if he isn't trying. he gags as he stares up at you, making no attempt to stop. you meet his eyes and moan as he does it again. and again.

"hold up a sec," you let your hand fall, urging him to stop. he pulls back, taking all of his warmth with him. you know you'll only have to miss it briefly.

"what's the matter? are you not having fun, fun?"

you answer him with a shake of the head as you kneel. you reach for him and pause, waiting for permission to go further. he realizes what you want and gives you a sly smile. you continue as you were, removing his clothing and letting him unbutton your shirt. he lays on his back and you climb over him. you press your lips to his as you both hold onto each other, you running your hands down his sides and his thighs, he touching your chest and arms.

eventually your kisses begin to move south. you trail down to his jaw, then linger on his throat and collarbone before continuing downwards. his dick is smaller than yours, you note smugly, but you expected that. it makes returning the favour easy. you wrap your lips around jevil's cock and suck him off slower than he did you. he moans from beneath you, wriggling and whining his distaste towards your speed. in response, you slow down ever further. he huffs and protests some more, much to your amusement. deciding to show him some mercy, you speed up. his breathing gets heavier over time. every now and then he lets a quiet moan slip. eventually you grow too impatient, unwilling to draw things out any longer.

you straighten up, letting the jester's dick fall from your mouth. you take a second to reach to the side, grasping at the edge of your pants. pulling them closer, you grab a small bottle from your back pocket and pour some of the contents into your hand.

jevil gasps as you slip a finger inside of him. he exhales loudly and raises his head to look at you. the poor thing looks so needy, you can't help but pity him. you thrust the digit into him a dozen times or so before adding a second. he groans and lays back again, spreading his legs farther for you. you grab one of them and lean into it, pressing soft kisses to his inner thigh as you slowly speed up. jevil starts bucking against you, trying to press you into him even further. he's almost begging for you by this point, each "fuck" and "cock" and "dick" coming out of him in pairs. you're not quite sure whether the repetition is because of his normal speech patterns, or just because he really wants you inside of him. either way, you're not one to leave a man waiting when he's this hungry for it.

you pour some lube on yourself this time. the guy's pretty small and you're not sure how much he can take, so you're more liberal with it than you normally are. best to be safe. afterwards, you sit up and hoist the darkner up into your lap. you help him steady himself, positioning your dick so that it's right against his ass. before you enter him, you want to make sure he was ready for it.

"uh, you sure you can-"

"i can do anything!"

well, that settles that.

both of you groan as you slip inside of him. you curse under your breath, watching him bite his bottom lip as he shifts his weight to get more comfortable. you help lower him down slowly, slowly... until finally, he's got all of you inside of him. his arms are wrapped around your back, tiny claws digging into the skin. the sting couples with that of your earlier scratches, but they only serve to add to the pleasure. there's something about him leaving a mark on you that's just hot.

you trail one hand down his back and raise your hips, a silent request for him to start moving. he does so at his own pace - which is to say, faster than you expected. a surprised moan escapes you and it takes you a second to gain your bearings, hands slipping down to grasp onto jevil's hips as he rides you.

his tail is stuck straight up in the air, wagging wildly. he's so tight around your cock, so warm, so fast... he leans into you even further, burying his face into your neck as you pound him. he's kissing you, you realize, nuzzling back into him in order to reciprocate. he's bouncing on your dick so hard that's he's started to babble, whimpering about the world spinning and how much fun he's having.

"IT'S SO EXCITING... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he cries. then there are teeth in your neck.

your face scrunches up and you hiss a curse through your teeth. the feeling of his tongue swiping over the cuts he just made is almost too much to handle. you lean forward and take jevil with you, pinning him underneath you. it's your turn to take over. you hold him down as you take him, breathing heavily and moaning every few breaths. he rakes his claws down your back over and over as you fuck him silly. wrapping one hand around his cock, you start to jerk him off again.

"T-THIS... HAH! THIS IS IT! I'M GONNA CUM, CUM!"

the only response you can give is a drawn out, loud moan. it's a good thing this cell is so far below the rest of the castle or someone surely would've heard you by now. jevil's holding his breath, taking tiny gulps of air every few seconds. he pulls away from your neck and bites again, this time a few centimeters closer to your shoulder. you feel him start to twitch in your hand. his head flies back and he arches his back as he cums onto his stomach. he cries out and pants, his grip on your back going slack.

the sight of him hitting his peak makes you reach your own. you blow your load inside of him, filling his ass with your cum. it leaks out of him once you pull out. he's cute like that, all tired out and messy. you take a second to admire your work before lieing down next to him. you're pretty tired too.

the two of you lie there quietly for some time. the only sound in the cell now is that of your combined panting. it's almost rhythmic...

"WHAT FUN!! I'M EXHAUSTED..."

you don't stay awake long enough to hear the rest of what he's saying.


End file.
